Time to Let Go
by desiree17
Summary: Draco remembers his sweet Hermione...remembers the tragic war nd relives it everyday in his cell. The wars over and Draco still living in pain. What will life in Azkaban do? Come read the story he tells of him and his love through painful tears.
1. I Promise Love

Chapter 1: I promise Love

**Draco is cradling himself in an Azkaban cell. He is muttering to himself.**

"I love you, I love you…I promise love."

FLASHBACK

Hermione Granger:

"Draco, I just can't do this anymore!"

Draco Malfoy:

"What are you talking about? We have been together for over a year, and all the bloody sudden you feel you can't do this anymore? Do what? Is it me…is it us? Tell me Hermione because I'm just not getting it."

Draco shouted across the Slytherin dorm.

Hermione Granger: "Today was graduation. So far I've spent it just the way I've planned for as long as we've been together. With you. But Draco, do you know what this means? It means it's over, school, classes…us."

Draco Malfoy: "Wait? Are you leaving me?"

Hermione Granger: "I don't have a choice. Now that schools over I am going to start training to be an Auror, and I've been accepted to the best association there is. You, your taking over your fathers place at the ministry and, and your getting your Dark Mark!"

Draco Malfoy: "Come on, say it louder! Merlin, I'll be surprised if you didn't wake the bloody baron!"

Hermione Granger: "Draco the point is; you will now be one of the Lord's closest ally's like your father, and your mother. You will probably want a family like the one you have, become one of the greatest crime families of all time. I don't want that-"

Draco Malfoy: "I don't want to be like my father but Hermione please…don't leave me. Think of the life we could have? Feared by all, I can't leave the Dark Lord's side, he'll kill me."

Hermione Granger: "Look your already living in fear and you're not even officially a death eater. You can still leave him. I am. Voldemort is-"

Draco Malfoy: "Don't say his name."

Hermione Granger: "This is what I mean!"

Draco Malfoy: "What?"

Hermione: "You and the _dark lord. _Draco you are my love, do you get that I love you? But I am a member of DA, and we both know that our lord is planning on having the war soon."

Draco: "So we have been making this work haven't we?"

Hermione: "Well yes. But look at this; we love each other through lies. I hate pretending to be apart of VA and I know you hate pretending to be apart of DA. Don't tell me different, the war is coming really soon. And we both know you will be with V-Voldemort, and I with Dumbledore."

Draco: "Hermione…you don't understand…"

Draco's head lowered and his voice cracked.

Hermione stuck her head underneath him and laid it on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

Draco: "you can't leave me. It will hurt because I love you too much."

Hermione: "This can be so easy Draco. It's either me or Voldemort."

Draco: "You are my love, but the Lord is my career."

He pulled Hermione away, then he looked hard into her eyes.

Draco: "I love you and I promise you, love, that the way I feel about you will never change. I love you. Why can't you just leave it at that?!"

He shouted and was holding her hard by her arms.

Hermione: "Oh Draco."

Hermione released from his grip and wrapped her arms around him burying her head into his chest. He was too tall for her even to reach his neck.

She sobbed horribly into his white tee shirt. He wrapped his arms around her as well and his eyes watered. This was as close as he had ever come to crying.

Hermione: "Draco, I love you too. I wish to Merlin that this didn't have to happen-no shhh- but I must. Just make sure you keep this. Keep this and remember the love we had, the love I will never forget. Keep this, to remember that I love you."

She grabbed his hand and opened it slowly.

Then she reached into her robes and in the palm of her hand was to small golden frogs. One had ice grey eyes, and the other chocolate amber eyes. She placed the one with amber eyes into his hand and she opened the mouth of the frog.

Suddenly a life size photo of Draco and Hermione stood in front of him. They were on their first anniversary of one year; she was dressed in a beautiful silk dress and he in a tux. They were laughing and then the picture changed. It went from anniversary's to quidditch games to nights out on the town. And then the last one flashed, it was Hermione mouthing the words I love you and blowing a kiss.

Hermione turned to his hand and closed her hand on top of the frog; she pulled his hand up to her face and gave it a long kiss. Then she looked up and her eyes were glistening from crying and she gave Draco a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she took one last look at him and rushed out the door.

Back to the Present

Guard #1: "Ger' Up yeh durty warlock."

Draco: "Where are we going?"

Guard #1: "Its time fer lunch. If it were up ter me yeh would starve. But Dumbledore had always pitied on yer sort. Ever since those dementers perished this prisen is jest like a muggles. But I guess Albus was right, he always wer."

A/N: Well, there it is the first chapter. You may be a little confused, but in time you'll get it. VA is Voldemort's army and DA is Dumbledor's army. This is a real good story and I'll update pretty fast for now. So keep on reading and I love getting reviews!


	2. The Dark Mark

**Chapter #2: The Dark Mark**

The guard conjured Draco's lunch but all it consisted of was lizard tots, small frog leg and beetle juice.

Draco sat at a table, alone at first. Draco slowly began to eat and reached for his Beetle juice, as he did something caught his eye. He observed his arm for a moment before flipping it over, there lie his Dark Mark.

Suddenly it was as if being sucked into a tornado, his mind thought back to the day he received his mark.

FLASHBACK

Draco Malfoy: "Father, do you think I am ready for this? I have just finished school, maybe I should receive more training…."

Lucius Malfoy: "Don't be a fool! You were supposed to get your mark last year, if it weren't for your mudblood girlfriend-"

Draco: "Don't you dare speak of her!"

Lucius: "Are you raising your voice at me boy? She was nothing more than a problem. No. No more waiting, it is time you become a real wizard."

They walked through two giant-sized doors.

Lord Voldemort: "Ah Mr. Malfoy and who is this? Oh, your offspring. (chuckles) So pleased to be here this glorious day? Today Mister Malfoy, you become a very close ally of mine. Come young man…tis' time to prove your loyalty."

Draco walked proudly toward Lord Voldemort, whom sat in a large velvet green throne.

Standing to the left of him was Beatrice Lestrange and to his right was a cauldron with roaring flames.

Draco's footsteps echoed off of the cold concrete floors and the black stone walls. The only form of light was coming from the flames and the outline of the giant doors.

Draco now stood only feet from his Lord and master.

LV: "Give me your left arm."

Draco raised his arm and Voldemort firmly grasped it. Then guiding Draco's arm toward the fire he smiled. Draco's arm was now plunged into the burning flames. Draco's arm seared with pain and it was unbearable.

He tried as long as he could to stay quiet but soon gave in. He roared with anger and he had decided that was the worst pain he had ever felt.

It felt worse than being under the crustacious curse by his father, worse than Potter beating him at quidditch…but there was one thing that it wasn't worse than. Hermione leaving him. Voldemort released him and Draco cradled his arm, looking at it he was disgusted.

His inner wrist looked burnt and bubbly…like a burnt marshmallow. Draco then looked up at Voldemort, bowed his head and started to walk away.

LV: "Mister Malfoy."

DM: "Yes my Lord?"

LV: "Where is your lady? She is due for her mark as well."

DM: "She was murdered."

**End Flashback**

Pansy Parkinson: "Hey Drakey!"

DM: "Pansy?"

PP: "That would be me!"

DM: "What the hell are you doing here? Why the hell are you so happy to be here?"

PP: "I am eating. And food just happens to be my favorite thing. Are you going to eat your lizard tots?"

DM: "So then they found you? Where did you run to afterward?"

Guard: "Times up. Back to yer cell."

**A/N: Well…that's it. Hope to update soon, I've already finished the story. The problem is getting a computer to write the story and upload it. **


	3. The War Begins

**Chapter 3: THE WAR BEGINS**

Draco sits in his cell and examining his leg. Then he starts to curse to himself, and in his head replays horrible words…said by a horrible wizard.

"_The biggest…biggest war in history."_

FLASHBACK

Lord Voldemort: "My worshippers! Your time has come, show me what you have been training for! Dumbledore is standing in the middle of the forbidden forest, everything is destroyed thanks to our giants. The dementors have been waiting and warming up Dunbledore's army for us, but they are barely surviving. So our time has come, is everyone ready. If you die, you die with blessings from your lord! Beatrice, Draco…come you shall stay beside me, my most valuable warriors. Death Eaters, let us apparate to the most defining point in our lives…but leave Dumbledore to me."

Pops were heard all over the dark dungeon where the Slytherin common room used to be held.

Draco's stomach cringed with nervousness…not so much for the war but it would be the first time he saw Hermione in 3 years…the day she left him at graduation. Draco prepared to apparate and grasped his golden chocolate frog hanging on a chain across his neck.

As soon as Draco appeared the few dementors had flown away. All of DA stopped throwing charms and stood panting.

There were many more of DA but thanks to the giants and dementors, most had been injured or exterminated. The Dark Lord walked in front of the wall of Death Eaters. Draco walked beside him at right and Beatrice on left. Next to Draco walked Pansy and Lucius next to Beatrice.

Dumbledore than glided to the front of the gasping wizards & witches. Harry at Dumbledore's right and Hermione next to him. Minerva took left and Severus stood beside her.

LV: "Ah, well Dumbledore, here we are. The biggest war in history. Are you ready?"

Albus Dumbledore: "Voldemort, I am more than ready…let the war begin."

Immediately a war broke out, screams, jets of green light flew through the air. Everyone was either getting jinxed or killed.

Katy Bell: "Expell-"

DM: "Tarantellegra!" Draco turned around and jinxed Katy before she could finish. Her legs began to jerk aimlessly and she was unable to use them. "You never could use your legs, maybe that's why you spent your life on a broom."

KB: "Lumos Maxima!"

Draco became blinded by her spell and he shouted.

DM: "Ahh, you filthy bitch! Crucio!"

Katy fell to the floor and her arms went wildly behind her back and locked in place. She gave a horrible scream and Draco laughed.

There was hardly anyone left. All lay still, or some jerking and rolling uncontrollably. Many were under unforgivable curses, some were killing themselves clearly under the control of another.

Some were even muggle dueling…Draco killing everyone in sight. _Weasley's_ his mind thought. He found the brothers and immediately charged. They were cursing Marcus Flint.

Fred Weasley: "He looks like a scared beetle!"

George Weasley: "No, more like a frog, with his big eyes and warty skin."

DM: "You shouldn't be talking you lousy excuse for a wizard."

FW: "Oh, you have no idea how long I have waited for-

GW: "this moment!"

DM: "Finite Incantatum!"

Green smoke surrounded them and Draco didn't overlook this opportunity. Mesmerizing where the twins stood he pointed his wand and shouted.

DM: "Imperio!"

MF: "Ahhhh!"

DM: "Marcus! What the hell?"

Weasley's together: "Imperio!"

DM: "Argh!"

Draco couldn't see very well, everything was blurry. All he could hear was a small voice…

_**Kill Marcus Flint…Kill Marcus Flint… **_

And he did so with out hesitation…he did many things the normal Draco wouldn't do. He didn't know how long he was under the spell but he remembered…training.

_**Stab yourself in your leg…**_

Draco pulled out a dagger from another wizard and began to push onto his leg.

**_Stab yourself in the leg deeper…_no_…Stab yourself…_no…_Stab youself in the fucking leg! _NO!**

Draco snapped out of it and looked around. Not many were left, maybe 10 or 15. Instantly he was hit, he fell over to find his leg bleeding. He quickly gets up and hits Fred Weasley.

DM: "Avada Kedavra!"

GW: "NO!"

DM: "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco starts to laugh then he hears a cry from behind himself. A small muffled cry as if from a delicate person. He turned around to find Hermione pointing her wand at him.

DM: "Hermione?"

**A/N: Well! What did you think? Cliff hanger! Hahaha…next chapter is back to the present so don't get too excited!" **


End file.
